washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Wilson
Troy Wilson is an American politician, currently serving as a Senator from the state of Wyoming, the first confirmed autist to serve in the U.S. Senate. A candidate for President in 2016, Wilson has received national attention for various outbursts during his time in the Senate. Early Life Wilson was born in 1979 to a ranch family in Lander, Wyoming. As a youth, Wilson's family was forced to downsize their ranch, including firing a ranchhand, due to new EPA regulations. Early Career Wilson enlisted in the U.S. military in the early 2000s and fulfilled a three-year term of service, perform a tour of duty in Iraq, where he was commended by his battalion for his service. After his discharge, Wilson, a member of the Republican Party, returned to Wyoming, and launched a failed bid for State Senate in 2006. Wilson would successfully be elected in his second run for the office in 2008. United States Senate In 2014, Wilson announced his bed for the United States Senate, and would win an easy victory after receiving the Republican nomination, attaining 61% of the vote. In January of 2016, Wilson announced his candidacy for the Republican nomination for President of the United States. Struggling to gain momentum, Wilson engaged in heated feuds with Georgia Governor Gerald Drumpf, but received poor primary results, typically receiving outcomes in the single digits. Wilson would remain in the primary and enter a debate with Senator Matteos Egazarian in late spring, in which he was widely reported as the victory, in what was considered a significant upset. Wilson would endorse Calvin Reed for President after dropping out of the race. Wilson received national attention in early 2017 for his opposition to the "Rectifying Dudley's Disservice Act", or "Dudley Tax", protesting the potential harm to Wyoming coal miners. A Wilson-authored bill authorizing high-speed rail networks successfully passed the Senate narrowly in early 2017, but was defeated in the House. Wilson authored a controversial bill imposing punishments on women who underwent abortion procedures more than fifteen weeks after conception in the late winter of 2017, but withdrew the bill after criticism. Wilson would later be notable for breaking from the the Republican party line to vote against the "Preservation of Marriage Act" after previously stating his approval of the bill, leading to a confrontation on the Senate Floor with the bill's sponsor, Senator Peter Amaras of Iowa, and repeated Twitter clashes. Wilson would later state that he was willing to "back off" of attacks against the Senator, stating a need for a "united" Republican Party. Wilson again received notability for his vote against the confirmation of Laura Boyd as Secretary of the Treasury. Wilson would later publicly reveal that his vote against the Preservation of Marriage Act was the result of a "deal" made to advance a "Dudley Repeal" bill he had authored, drawing some criticism, primarily from right-wing sources. Political Positions Wilson is a self-described "moderate", and a member of the "moderate wing" of the Republican Party, though he considers himself "hardline" on the military, coal, and oil. He is a strong supporter of free trade agreements and the Trans-Pacific Partnership, as well as an advocate of high-speed rail infrastructure. Wilson has expressed the need to protect "Christian morality", and warned that societal trends would lead to Bible studies being banned, or required to be lead by a Muslim, and has stated support for a Constitutional Amendment to ban same-sex marriage, though issuing a vote against the Preservation of Marriage Act. Wilson is considered to be pro-life, and introduced a bill banning abortion fifteen weeks after conception.